divida
by catita taisho de kou
Summary: Un song-fic impregnado con los sentimientos de Usagi... Cuando el corazon esta confundido,es lo peor. Amar a una persona no esta mal...pero ¿que pasa cuando amas a dos? ¿A quien ama de verdad el corazon?


**hola!**

**esta es la primera vez que subo una de mis historias y no sé si esta bien subida o redactada...**

**esta historia también la publiqué en otra página,solo que hay estoy como "amoainuyasha"...**

**esta es una historia de sailor moon,por lo cual los personajes son de naoko takeuchi y la canción es Dividida de Anahí...espero les guste es una pequeña historia sobre los sentimientos de Usagi y su gran problema...**

otro dia mas...  
ya era otro dia mas en que vivia asi...  
ya no sabia lo que le pasaba,al principio todo era claro como el agua...ahora ya no entendia nada

_Mi corazón quiere entender lo que me pasa_

_No soy yo_

en realidad...si sabia lo que le ocurría...  
su corazón estaba confundido,ya no era uno,ahora eran dos.  
Así es,Tsukino Usagi,Sailor Moon,antigua Princesa Serenity y futura Neo Reina Serena estaba enamorada de dos hecho inimaginable para ella,pero tan real como que el sol irradiaba hacer,mas sabia lo que no quería hacer,no quería dejar a ninguno de ellos.

_Ni por error dejo el amor que me regalan hoy los dos_

No entendía como es que le había ocurrido estuvo enamorada de su querido Mamo-chan,su amor era milenario,pero...ahora conocía a una hermosa estrella fugaz..._Seiya._  
Lo que mas le sorprendía era que aquellos dos hombres eran polos opuestos,no tenían nada en común,pero cada uno le entregaba un sentimiento distinto a su sublime corazón.

_Cada uno un sentimiento_

Si bien ambos le daban esa protección que tanto necesitaba,le provocaban distintas cosas. Mamoru le otorgaba la seguridad,la firmeza,la estabilidad emocional y sobretodo,el amor maduro que su traviesa alma requería;era su media naranja,su complemento,él le daba lo que a ella le faltaba,mientras que ella hacia lo mismo con é embargo,también estaba Seiya. Él era el chico que se sabia guapo,tenia conocimientos en el arte de la conquista,era la llama ardiente de la pasión;le daba alegría a su vida y con él se sentía comprendida. Sabia que el chico la acompañaría en todas sus travesuras,se reiría con y de ella,y sobretodo,jamás se avergonzaría de tener a una cabeza de chorlito al lado;era lo que cuando pequeña,quería en un hombre.

_Cada uno una emoción_

Pero sabia que estaba mal lo que sentí hecho que Mamo-chan estuviera en Estados Unidos no significaba que ella pudiera fijarse en otros chicos,pero no pudo evitarlo,Seiya le dio el cariño que su corazón necesitaba en esos momentos;pero ahora no sabia que hacer,a quien escoger,que camino seguir.

_Mi alma me grita_

_Que tome una decisión_

í se sentí ía que estaba partida en dos y no sabia que diantres hacer.¿A quién escoger? Dos polos opuestos,el pasado o el presente,el frió o el calor,la madurez o la que no podían ser mas distintos.

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Entre dos hogares_

_Tan impares_

Ojalá pudiera tomar la decisión ya y que hubiera alguien que le asegurara que estaba en lo uno estaba su futuro garantizado,como soberanos del planeta,con una niña hermosa,sabia que esperar;mientras que con el otro todo seria día a día seria un misterio,no sabría que ocurriría,podría esperar todo y a la vez ...ojalá todo resultara al final...cuando tomara la decisión.

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Corazón herido_

_No me falles_

Y es que había noches que no dormía pensando en su situación,su gata y consejera la miraba preocupada,mientras que sus amigas y guardianas no sabían como sacarla de ese estado...y es que si supieran...lo más seguro es que no entendieran que los amaba...a ambos.

_Dividida entre dos amores_

_Que me arrancan la piel_

Estaba confundida,ella,su alma y su corazón.¿Cómo escoger correctamente?

_La confusión_

Estaba indecisa,no sabia que dirección tomar.¿Cómo saber cual de los dos era el indicado?

_La indecisión_

Todos los días se preguntaba lo mismo...todo eso ya era una rutina.

_Forman mi dia a dia_

Y cuando alguien le preguntaba lo que le pasaba,se quedaba callada...¿Cómo responder algo que con suerte ella entendía? ¿Cómo contarlo si sabia que la señalarían con el dedo?Nada de eso tenia lógica o razón de ser.

_No hay explicación_

En esos momentos solo deseaba poder partirse a la mitad y así poder quedarse con ambos hombres que la hipnotizaban con su mirada,que con una simple palabra lograban que su corazón iniciara una loca carrera.

_Mi corazón_

_Solo quiero romperlo en dos_

Ya no pensaba nada más que en imaginaba en sus brazos,siendo besada por cada uno,sintiéndose viva y feliz a su lado;feliz como solo ellos lograban hacerla.

_Cada uno un pensamiento_

_Cada uno una emoción_

Todos los días le escribía una carta a Mamoru,aunque este no las los días Seiya le decía que la quería,aunque ella jamás le sabia cuanto tiempo soportaría todo eso,hacerse la fuerte,diciéndose a si misma que no importaba que sus cartas no tuvieran respuesta;y haciéndose la tonta con respecto al querer del cantante,no tenia idea de cuanto aguantaría sin gritar lo que realmente sentía.

_No se cuanto tiempo_

_Aguante la situación_

Con ambos se comportaba de forma infantil,pero mientras que uno se "avergonzaba" cuando lo hacia en público,el otro la acompañaba en sus sabia realmente a quien amaba,tenia conocimiento de que a uno lo quería y al otro lo amaba,pero ¿A quién?

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Entre dos hogares_

_Tan impares_

Con la partida de Mamoru su corazón quedo herido y Seiya era quien lo recomponía,pero aun así,no podía olvidar a su prí con todo fervor encontrar una respuesta a su problema,tomar la decisión correcta.

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Corazón herido_

_No me falles_

Ambos la hacian feliz a su manera,ambos hacian que sonriera,ambos la hacian sentirse protegida,ambos la hacian volverse loca de amor.

_Dividida entre dos amores_

_Que me arrancan la piel_

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Seiya? ¿Era el amor travieso y pasional o una amistad verdadera y eterna?

_Cada uno un sentimiento_

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Mamoru? ¿Era el resquicio del pasado y la obligación de un futuro o el amor soñado de cuento de hadas?

_Cada uno una emoción_

¿A quién correspondían sus verdaderos pensamientos de amor y a quién los de amistad?

_Cada uno un pensamiento_

Debia escoger entre el futuro de cuento de hadas o una vida llena de aventuras.

_Cada uno una ilusión_

Sin embargo,tomara la decisión que tomara ,uno de ellos sufriría,lo que conllevaría a que sufrieran los tres;uno por perder a la chica que amaba,ella por hacerlo sentir dolor,y el escogido por ver a su amor sufrir por otro.

_Cada uno un sufrimiento_

Al final,alguien perdería,pero si no aclaraba las cosas pronto,los tres terminarían con el corazón roto.

_Cada quien en desamor_

Lamentablemente,solo a una cabeza de chorlito como ella podía pasarle eso de enamorarse de dos personas,cuando con suerte podía mantener dos vida era un desastre.

_Estoy atrapada_

_Tan enamorada de los dos_

Y ahora con una batalla por delante,no podía dudar,o eso podría costarle la su mente y corazón estaban divididos y ya se le agotaban las ideas sobre que hacer.

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Entre dos hogares_

_Tan impares_

En el fondo,sabia algo que aun no quería admitir. Serenity amaba a Endymion,pero como Usagi...amaba a corazón ya no daba más,debía decidirse,no es que como Usagi no amara a Mamoru,pero amaba mas Seiya;el problema era que Serenity amaba con todo su ser a Endymion y como una parte de su actual yo también sentía algo por el antiguo príncipe,la balanza se inclinaba hacia él;más su corazón de Usagi era casi por completo de Seiya...¿Qué difícil no?

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Corazón herido_

_No me falles_

Dos amores que darían todo por ella,dos amores que nunca la dejarían,que le ofrecían todo,dos amores...a los que jamas dejaría.

_Dividida entre dos amores_

_Que me arrancan la piel_

Seiya o Mamoru ¿Quién era el indicado? se preguntaba mirando la hermosa triste sonrisa adorno su rostro..."tal vez,algún día no muy lejano,encuentre la respuesta y calme mi mente y corazón...y cuando ese día llegue...deje de estar así...dividida"

_Siento que me encuentro dividida_

_Entre dos hogares_


End file.
